


A Proposal

by Resoan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Jarrett are still on the run after the events of Kirkwall and Adamant, and while their relationship has been strained, it’s only been getting better. Hawke, however, never quite realized it was going so well until Anders asked a rather unexpected question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on tumblr for Irenirendil.

The tavern reeked of stale ale and unwashed bodies, but as Jarrett Hawke crossed the main floor and inclined his head at the bartender, he could almost close his eyes and imagine he was back in Kirkwall at the Hanged Man - that Varric would grin at him and order a round of drinks before Isabela loped over and leaned in to lean unabashedly against his shoulder.

The memory brought a smile to his lips, though it was tinged with melancholy, and the circles around his eyes did him no favors either he was certain. He could almost hear Isabela telling him no man would want to come within a mile of him without getting rid of those bags, though Jarrett choked down chuckle as he envisioned his own reply.  _It’s not just **any**  man I want. _She would roll her eyes before scoffing playfully at him, and Jarrett, not for the first time since arriving in the Anderfels, missed his home something fierce.

He couldn’t go back, though, and it was perhaps that knowledge that made the keen feeling of loss all the worse - but, it wasn’t all bad.

For a while after leaving Kirkwall with Anders, Jarrett’s heart had been heavy with the weight of the decision; he had never wanted anything more than freedom for the mages - especially after his own sister and father had been magically-gifted, but to destroy a Chantry? Sometimes, it was difficult to see beyond, but Jarrett couldn’t simply walk away from Anders after that - not after everything they’d been through, and certainly not now.

Jarrett stopped as he reached the second floor landing, a thin tabby cat meowing at his feet and staring up at him with wide, golden eyes. “I see Anders has found a new companion,” Jarrett remarked with a grin, though he could scarcely resist leaning down and rubbing the animal’s head for a few moments. 

The cat purred loudly and rubbed against the front of Jarrett’s legs even as he tried to step down the corridor, and it was truly a wonder Jarrett didn’t fall as the cat alternated between leading him slowly and slipping between his calves to rub him in a sly plea for food. 

The room where he and Anders currently stayed was not overly large, though it did house a bed large enough for them to share, a writing desk, and a small window that was both covered in grime and only looked out over a bleak desert - Jarrett was eager to leave the Anderfels behind and never return.  _Maybe Tevinter_ , he thought idly, lips twisting into a small smile as he twisted the doorknob and let himself inside. 

“There you are! I’ve been wondering where you’d gotten to.” Anders looked up from where he’d been writing a moment ago, his jacket with feathered pauldrons tossed aside and blond hair a fair bit longer than he’d worn it in Kirkwall - he’d even joked that Jarrett had  _inspired_  him with his own long locks.

“You know how those Grey Wardens are - so suspicious and secretive. I’m lucky I made it out of there before they shut the fortress down from curfew.” Jarrett’s smile was crooked, blue eyes glinting mischievously, and his heart swelled at Anders’s answering laughter. “Miss me?” Jarrett then asked a bit too pointedly, and even as his smile turned into an exaggerated pout, Anders eyed him a moment before standing and approaching.

“Maybe just a little. I did have a cat for company.” As if on cue, the cat meowed at their feet, and Jarrett’s chuckles were swallowed as Anders pressed a kiss to his lips, fingertips pressing along his stubble-laden jawline until it finally curled around a few pieces of dark hair. “But yes - I did miss you. You’ve only just gotten back, after all.” 

“It’s good to be appreciated for the important things,” Jarrett shot back, his hands settling around Anders’s back. Their foreheads slid together as Jarrett’s laughter began to subside, and Anders sighed quietly as he pressed another kiss to Hawke’s cheek before slipping out of the warrior’s arms. 

“Come on, then. You’re covered in sand, and the water’s already cold.”

“What-” Just as Jarrett turned to ask what Anders meant, he saw the stone tub in the corner of the room filled with water, and it finally dawned on him. “Is there even enough room for the both of us in there?” Jarrett asked, poorly attempting to keep a grin from his lips as Anders merely lifted an eyebrow coyly - as if he had no idea what Jarrett could possibly be inferring.

The blond gave no further answer, though when the first few buckles of his robe came undone, Jarrett needed no further prodding. 

As the pair settled in the bath, it was clear the area had only been built with one person in mind - though Jarrett was hardly about to let Anders out of his grasp as his chin settled on Anders’s shoulder. At first, the water was cold just as Anders predicted, but it was an easy fix with magic that readily came to Anders’ fingertips.

Even after scrubbing his skin clean and free of the grime of the lackluster inn, they remained in the tub, content to soak in each other’s presence and touch; it was intimate and soft, and Anders smiled softly when Jarrett placed a kiss at the corner of his jawline, and then one to the nape of his neck. 

“Hawke,” Anders murmured quietly, almost so lowly Jarrett hadn’t heard him. “I’ve been…there’s something…would you stop for one bloody minute?” Jarrett grinned against the damp skin of Anders’s back, and nodded his agreement to Anders’ request which had somehow managed to be simultaneously irritated and affectionate. 

“I’ve been thinking. What if we…were to marry?”

The idea had only passed Jarrett’s mind a handful of times, but such a thing had never truly taken root - and the few times he had considered, well, Chantries were exploding or holes in the Fade were destroying mountaintops and sacred temples. So consumed with consideration of the idea was Jarrett that he scarcely noticed the way Anders’s tensed against his chest.

“All right,” Jarrett finally agreed, his arms squeezing around Anders even tighter. “Though I think Isabela and Varric might skin us both alive if we get married and they’re not allowed to make fun of us while we do so.” 

It seemed Anders was not quite in a japing mood anymore, though. He turned in Jarrett’s hold, and the deep kiss he planted on Jarrett’s lips was hot and open-mouthed, fingers grasping a dark tendrils of hair and hips colliding in an erratic rhythm of tacit desire. 

Only few of the inn’s occupants would complain of the noise coming from their room that evening, even as the cat was content to lay across the bed and sleep without a care in the world for what its adoptive owners were doing.


End file.
